Pentagram : Jiwa yang Terikat
by galenix
Summary: Tiga remaja, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Kiba berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, sahabat mereka dari hukuman mati dengan cara memanggil dan mengikat sesosok ifrit level menengah kedalam jiwanya. AU. Crossover dengan Bartimaeus Trilogy. Mungkin akan OOC dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.. hehehe.. Cerita Level Newbie.. Selamat membaca dan harap tinggalkan review
1. Prolog

Pentagram

Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, yang merupakan Crossover antara Naruto x Bartimaeus, Dimana tokoh serta sifatnya saya ambil dari universe Naruto sedangkan dunianya diambil dari Universe novel Bartimaeus, yang sedikit saya modifikasi kembali sesuai imajinasi saya, hehehe..

Bagi yang belum familiar dengan dunia Bartimaeus, ebook terjemahan bahasa Indonesia salah satu novelnya bisa diambil di blog saya yaitu :  .com

Warning : Pemilihan bahasa yang mungkin sedikit membingungkan =_=v

Disclaimer : _Sumpah Universe Naruto dan Bartimaeus bukan punya saya, saya__cuma minjem dari pengarang Naruto sama Bartiameus_

_Oke selamat membaca dan harap tinggalkan reviewnya_

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terlihat 3 remaja tanggung sedang sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan pemanggilan _spirit_ mereka. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda tengah menggambar sebuah pentagram besar yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai huruf rune yang rumit. Remaja lainnya, yang memiliki mata mirip anjing tengah menggambar pentagram yang lebih kecil.

"Hati-hati Kiba, kau salah menulis rune perlindungannya," ujar satu-satunya gadis di ruangan tersebut. Ia terlihat baru selesai menggambar pentagram lain yang bahkan lebih kecil dari yang tengah digambar oleh Kiba dan sekarang mengawasi pekerjaan temannya.

"Aku yang memintanya menggunakan mantra perlindungan Merlin, alih-alih Solomon," ujar Shikamaru.

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata. "Spirit yang akan kita panggil ini kelas _Ifrit_. Terlalu beresiko jika kita menggunakan mantra perlindungan Merlin."

"Solomon akan terlalu banyak menguras energi, padahal kita akan membutuhkan banyak energi untuk melakukan mantra pengikat. Selain itu mantra Solomon terlalu panjang yang bisa mengurangi daya konsentrasiku, yang harus sangat kujaga dalam pengucapan perintah demi memastikan keselamatan Naruto," terang Shikamaru.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Berdasarkan catatan dari London, semua penyihir yang melakukan ritual pengikatan spirit ke dalam tubuh mereka, jiwanya langsung dihancurkan oleh spirit yang mereka ikat," tanya Kiba ragu. Ia telah selesai mengerjakan pentagramnya dan kini tengah mengerjakan pentagram lainnya.

"Tidak semuanya, ada Nathaniel yang jiwanya tidak dihancurkan oleh spirit yang ia ikat dan berkat itu ia berhasil menyelamatkan seluruh kota," kali ini Hinata yang menjawab.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa menanyainya langsung," keluh Kiba.

"Tenanglah Kiba, aku dan Hinata telah memikirkan segalanya. Keberhasilan Nathaniel memberi kami keyakinan bahwa kita juga bisa melakukannya. Yang kita perlukan adalah penyempurnaan ritual," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ya, teori kami adalah bahwa perlu ditambah perintah perlindungan jiwa bagi orang yang diikat bersama spirit, dan karena itulah kami memilih mantra pengikat Solomon tingkat tiga sehingga si spirit tidak akan berani melanggar sedikit pun perintah kami," tambah Hinata.

"Kalian mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin, akan tetapi kesan yang kutangkap adalah rencana dan ritual ini belum benar-benar matang. Terbukti dengan perubahan mantra perlindungan ini," gerutu Kiba sembari menyelesaikan pentagram ke dua.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain! Besok hukuman mati untuk Naruto akan dilakukan!" bentak Hinata.

"Tenanglah Hinata," tegur Shikamaru. "Kau harus tetap tenang, jika tidak konsentrasimu akan buyar. Dan Kiba, tolong percayalah pada kami. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk bisa menyelamatkan Naruto."

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit ragu. Bagaimana pun aku baru bergabung dengan rencana ini malam ini. Jika ritual ini gagal, bukan hanya keselamatan Naruto yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga keselamatan kita."

"Jika kita berdiam diri, kematian Naruto sudah bisa dipastikan. Paling tidak, dengan melakukan ini masih ada harapan Naruto bisa kita selamatkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Dan benar, jika gagal kita bertiga juga akan berakhir. Tapi itu resiko yang siap kami berdua tanggung," tambah Hinata. Matanya menatap Kiba dengan penuh tekad dan keyakinan.

"Jangan salah, aku bertanya hal ini hanya untuk memastikan keyakinan dan kematangan rencana kalian. Mengenai kesiapanku, menurut kalian mengapa aku tetap berada di sini?" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti dari yang lainnya.

Setelah itu mereka menyelesaikan segala persiapan ritual dalam diam. Dan beberapa saat kemudian semua pentagram telah digambar dengan sempurna, lilin serta perlengkapan ritual lainnya telah ditaruh sesuai dengan tempatnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru telah berdiri di dalam pentagramnya masing-masing.

"Yang tersisa tinggal menulis mantra teleportasi dengan darah Naruto. Hinata apa kau membawanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja Shikamaru. Sebentar," ujar Hinata seraya mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi darah Naruto dan segera menggambar mantra yang dimaksud di dalam pentagram yang barusan ia gambar dengan darah itu. Setelah selesai ia pun masuk ke dalam pentagramnya.

"Baiklah, cek segala persiapannya sekali lagi dengan cermat!" perintah Shikamaru.

Mata Hinata dan Kiba berkeliling memperhatikan ke segala ruangan, dan setelah yakin semuanya sesuai mereka pun mengangguk kepada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kumulai," ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit gugup. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali, sekedar untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdegup kencang menghadapi ritual yang akan segera dilakukannya. Ia pun mulai merasakan keringat dingin tanda kegugupan. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali,_ batinnya. Dan kemudian dia pun mulai membaca mantra pemanggilan.

Dipenghujung mantra pemanggilan ia pun menyebut nama si spirit dengan keras.

"KYUBI!" teriak Shikamaru.

Dan bertepatan dengan itu, api membumbung tinggi ditengah pentagram terbesar. Suara gemuruh angin dan halilintar terdengar saling bersahutan. Lantai yang berada di dalam pentagram itu mulai retak dan magma keluar secara perlahan. Sebuah tangan raksasa dengan kuku tajam menggapai keluar dari dalam retakan. Tangan itu berpegangan pada lantai yang masih tersisa dan kemudian..

BRAAAKKK!

Sesosok manusia serigala raksasa yang diselimuti oleh api dan berekor sembilan meloncat keluar dari lubang dilantai, mementalkan puing-puing lantai ke segala penjuru lingkaran pentagram. Mata garangnya memandang tajam pada ketiga remaja tanggung disekelilingnya, dan moncongnya menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan taring tajam disertai dengan suara geraman buas haus darah.

Kyubi sang Ifrit telah hadir..

_Bersambung_

Hehehe.. pendek ya? Maklum masih prolog, chapter selanjutnya baru masuk ke dalam cerita..


	2. Penyegelan

Hikarusora14 Thanks buat review'a :fly oke, oke di akhir chapter ini ditambahin beberapa keterangan, atau untuk gambaran umum mengenai barti bisa liat di wikipedia..

Nirina Ne Bellanesia thq ^^ tetep di baca y, jangan kapok.. Hehehe..

Dan saya coba terangkan sekali lagi, takut-takut ada yang telah membaca novelnya dan keberatan dengan perbedaan perbedaan yang ada, walau universe'a saya ambil dari novel Bartimeus tapi beberapa detail dan peraturan dasar universe-nya saya rubah sesuai imajinasi saya, walau masih dalam batasan yang saya anggap wajar.. ^^

And here we go, chapter kedua cerita ini..

Disclaimer : Naru punya Kishi, Barti punya abang Stroud. Cerita punya saya :3

**PENYEGELAN**

Kyubi POV

Ya, ya, ya,, aku tahu efek pemanggilan yang kubuat kurang spektakuler. Aku kelelahan dan inti roh ku rasanya sudah sangat tipis. Baru beberapa jam lalu aku berada dalam pertempuran melawan gerakan teroris di Negara Air, melawan 2 ifrit sekaligus, _sendirian_. Master baru saja melepaskanku untuk pemulihan ke dunia lain ketika aku dipanggil kesini. Menjadi spirit terkenal memang tidak mudah.

Cukup keluh kesahnya, aku harus fokus dan mencari peluang kesalahan dalam ritual pemanggilan, walau tentu saja hanya penyihir besar yang berani memanggil spirit hebat sepertiku. Dan seperti rata-rata penyihir besar, pasti yang satu ini juga... Hei tunggu dulu, _apa-apaan ini_?

Alih-alih sesosok penyihir berbadan tegap nan gagah, yang kulihat adalah seorang remaja dengan tampang letih. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan nampaknya untuk berdiri pun ia kesulitan. Apakah dia tidak memperkirakan seberapa besar energi yang akan terkuras? _Ah_ tapi yang terpenting sepertinya ia lupa untuk mengucapkan mantra perlindungan. _Kesempatan..!_

Kuregangkan tangan dalam posisi siap mencengkram dan aku segera melompat.. _Yang segera kusesali_..

Mukaku menabrak sebuah dinding kasat mata, dan seketika mantra perlindungan aktif membakar seluruh bulu di muka serigalaku. Membuatku mundur beberapa langkah. Dan seakan itu belum cukup, sebuah sengatan listrik terlontar tepat mengenai pantatku. Cukup untuk membuatku melolong dan melompat tinggi. Akupun jatuh dalam posisi memalukan, _terduduk sambil memegangi pantat yang kesemutan.._

"Hahaha.. Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya untuk mengira bahwa kami akan nekat memanggilmu sendirian?*" ujar suara laki-laki di belakangku. (*_Ugh, ya.. Sebenarnya aku berpikiran begitu.. Tapi itu karena aku lelah dan pikiranku tumpul, jadi bukan sepenuhnya karena aku bodoh..)_

Mendengar hal itu aku segera menoleh kebelakang dan kudapati seorang remaja dengan wajah mirip anjing berdiri di dalam sebuah pentagram. Tampaknya ia yang tadi melontarkan mantra sengat ke pantatku*. Dan disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita dengan mata seputih marmer** di dalam sebuah pentragram lainnya, ia lah yang membaca mantra perlindungan tepat ketika pemuda yang kelelahan itu mengucapkan mantra pemanggilan. (_*Akan kubalas dia nanti, kita lihat apakah ia dapat mengalahkan rekor lompatanku tadi, tentunya tidak. **Apakah ia buta atau itu hanya trend softlens baru?)_

"Lain kali gambar pentagram kalian dalam posisi berdampingan, bukan melingkar seperti ini. Sekedar saran dari seorang sahabat untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman dikemudian hari," ujarku jengkel pelan sambil berdiri ke posisi yang lebih bermartabat. Lupakan usaha untuk membuat kesan pertama yang mengesankan.

"Tapi ini cukup bernilai untuk dilakukan. Kapan bisa melihat sesosok manusia serigala dengan muka gosong melompat tinggi seperti tadi?" sindir anak laki-laki tadi.

"Cukup Kiba!" seru gadis bermata putih tadi.* "Shikamaru, apakah kau masih bisa melanjutkannya?" (*_Dugaanku salah rupanya, ia tidak buta karena pandangan matanya terfokus, bukannya menerawang. Jadi itu trend baru ya? Mungkin bisa kujadikan referensi jika harus menyamar menjadi seorang gadis kelak)_

"Ya, ya.. Tentu saja. Beri aku waktu sejenak untuk menarik nafas," ujar pemuda yang memanggilku, Shikamaru.

"Oh ayo lah.. Betapa amatirnya kalian. Jeda di tengah pemanggilan spirit agung sepertiku? Mengapa tidak kalian panggil saja jin atau bahkan foliot. Kurasa itu cocok untuk level kalian," dengusku jengkel.

Aku melirik sedikit kearah mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang terpancing ejekanku. Rupanya mereka cukup berbakat di usia belia mereka. _Menjengkelkan.._

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa mantra apa selanjutnya? Betapa bodohnya. Sini kuajarkan..," dan aku pun mengucapkan sebuah mantra pengikat yang berasal dari Babilonia kuno, yang mungkin akan mereka gunakan untuk mengikatku*, tapi dengan beberapa kata yang ku plesetkan secara halus, berharap mengacaukan hapalan mantra mereka dan membuatku terbebas. *_Mantra pengikatan ini lazim digunakan oleh para penyihir muda berbakat seperti mereka, sedikit rumit tapi lebih menghabiskan tenaga fisik ketimbang jiwa, yang menguntungkan bagi mereka yang masih memiliki kondisi fisik yang prima._

"Oke aku siap," ujar Shikamaru tanpa memperdulikan bacaan mantra ku. "Ayo kita ucapkan secara bersama-sama mantra pengikatan Solomon."

"Eh tunggu, apa? Solomon?" ujarku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget. "Tunggu.. Tunggu.. Ayolah, pakai Babilonia saja, apa kalian tidak takut salah?"

Sia-sia.. Mereka telah memulai bacaan mantra mereka dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Aku melolong dan membuat segala kegaduhan*. Mulai dari suara halilintar, gunung meletus, deru badai, dan tangisan kuntilanak.** (*_Kalian pasti berpikir kegaduhan ini aku - dan juga spirit lainnya lakukan karena pengikatan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Oh kalian salah, ini hanya sebagai usaha terakhir kami untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi para penyihir. **Tangisan ini kupelajari dari sesosok foliot yang pernah bertugas di Indonesia. Ia bilang suara ini cukup membuat banyak masternya hilang konsentrasi dalam pengucapan mantra.)_

"Diam!" bentak Shikamaru. Mulutku langsung mengatup dengan sendirinya*, dan semua kegaduhan tadi menghilang. Mantra ikat telah berhasil dilakukan. *_dan tanpa sengaja aku pun menggigit lidah sendiri, untunglah aku disuruh diam, jika tidak aku akan melolong kesakitan lagi yang akan membuatku tampak semakin menyedihkan._

Aku menunggu klausul perintah yang akan diucapkan oleh Shikamaru, tapi ia malah terduduk kelelahan*. Aku sempat berharap dengan begini ritual tidak bisa dilanjutkan, tapi harap tinggalah harap. Dibelakangku, Hinata mulai mengucapkan klausul-klausul perintah, dimulai dari yang paling standar. Aku tentu saja tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama jika ada celah dari perintah yang diucapkannya, yang dapat kugunakan untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Tapi klausul perintah standar yang diucapkannya begitu sempurna, bahkan monoton seperti membaca text book. Dan setelah itu barulah ia mulai mengucapkan klausul perintah yang sesungguhnya. Alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku dipanggil kesini. (*_Tumitnya hampir keluar dari lingkaran pentagram, tapi sayang ia segera sadar dan membetulkan posisi nya ke posisi yang lebih aman. Cih..!_)

"Kau, Kyubi si Ifrit, kuperintahkan untuk bersatu kedalam raga Naruto Uzumaki. Kau dilarang untuk menghancurkan atau pun memanipulasi jiwa, pikiran, dan raga Naruto Uzumaki. Kau dilarang menggunakan kekuatanmu selain untuk secara aktif membuat segala fungsi organ tubuh Naruto bekerja tanpa kau mengendalikannya kecuali Naruto mengizinkannya, dan menggunakan kekuatanmu diluar itu hanya jika sesuai dengan kehendak Naruto. Dan kau harus secara aktif membantu Naruto untuk lolos dari kurungannya, dan setelah itu menuruti segala perintahnya. Juga sampaikan padanya, 'kami menunggu mu di markas kecil kita', kata per kata tanpa ada yang kau ubah, kurangi atau tambah," ujarnya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Tunggu, perintah macam apa itu? Jika kau ingin melakukan misi penyelamatan, kau cukup perintahkan aku melakukannya, aku sangat berpengalaman dalam membobol dan mengeluarkan orang dari penjara," teriakku.

Apa aku kedengaran panik? Ya, tentu. Siapa yang tidak panik? Di London, di mana ritual pengikatan spirit kedalam raga pertama kali dilakukan, telah membunuh semua spirit yang terlibat. Dan mereka bukan spirit sembarangan, banyak jin level atas, afrit, marid bahkan spirit agung Nouda tewas tak tersisa. Jadi wajar jika aku sekarang panik bukan?

"Dan mana bocah Naruto itu? Bagaimana cara ku untuk memasuki raganya?* Apa kalian gila?" lanjutku. (*_Itu murni perntanyaan dan bukannya sarkasme. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sempat terpikir untuk masuk melalu mulutnya sebagai asap, tapi aku hanya akan berakhir di paru-paru atau lambungnya, bukannya terikat kedalam raganya_)

Kudengar Kiba mulai mengucapkan mantra teleportasi, dan Hinata mulai mengucapkan mantra pengurung yang sedikit aneh. Sebuah sulur cahaya berwarna emas muncul dari pentagram paling kecil dan mulai menggapai kearahku.

Jadi begitu rupanya, mereka men teleportasiku melalui pentagram kecil itu ke ujung pentagram satunya, yang kuperkirakan digambar di tubuh bocah bernama Naruto dan langsung mengunciku di dalamnya menggunakan mantra pengurung yang telah dimodifikasi.

Dalam keputusasaan, aku berusaha menghindari sulur cahaya itu tapi gagal. Sulur itu menempel di dada serigalaku dan seketika itu kurasakan sensasi seperti tersedot. Inti roh ku mulai terburai dan ruangan tempatku berada sekarang mulai memudar dari pandangan digantikan oleh kelebatan cahaya menyilaukan. _Ah sudahlah, kalau memang harus begini_...

.

.

.

3rd POV

Di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang tampak babak belur. Kedua tangannya diborgol ke tembok sehingga ia berada dalam posisi berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dipenuhi lebam dan luka bekas cambukan, bahkan dua diantaranya masih sedikit meneteskan darah. Satu kaki serta kesepuluh jari tangannya patah dan mencuat kearah yang janggal. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dan matanya setengah terpejam. Mulutnya tampak sedang bergumam, meski tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar. Dikedua sisi tubuh pemuda itu berdiri dua sosok foliot yang berjaga.

Tapi mendadak kepalanya tegak dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat hampir mati itu kini tampak garang. Dengan mudah ia melepaskan borgol dari kedua tangannya.

Kedua penjaganya, setelah terdiam beberapa detik karena kaget langsung mengeluarkan cakar tajam dari kedua tangannya. Mereka bersiap menyerang dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu tapi dengan segera menyadari kesalahan mereka.

Sebuah cahaya jingga yang berasal dari tangan si pemuda menghantam foliot di sebelah kanan, membuatnya meledak tanpa sisa. Dan dengan tangan kirinya, pemuda itu mencekik leher foliot yang tersisa. Foliot itu mencoba berteriak tapi suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Dengan ngeri ia melihat pemuda itu menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kudapan untuk hari ini," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang terdengar asing bagi si Foliot.

Mendengar hal itu si Foliot makin meronta, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Masih dalam keadaan meronta, tubuhnya berpendar kemerahan dan mengecil seukuran burung gereja. Dan kemudian foliot itu di lahap oleh sang Pemuda.

Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa masih ada penjaga lain di luar ruangan. Kali ini seorang pria, yang tengah menatap ngeri ke arah si pemuda. Tapi dengan cepat si pria segera berlari kearah bel yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Si pemuda mencoba mencegah dengan melontarkan cahaya jingga ke arah penjaga. Cahaya itu telak mengenai tubuh si penjaga dan membuatnya tewas seketika, tapi alarm telah berbunyi dengan nyaring diseluruh gedung dan terdengar berbagai kegaduhan disana-sini.

"Hmmm,,, baiklah," ujar pemuda itu sambil membetulkan posisi tulang-tulangnya yang patah dengan suara berderak dan kemudian melakukan sedikit peregangan. "Jika tidak begini, tidak seru."

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Oke pasti ada banyak part yang membingungkan di cerita ini. Akan saya coba jelaskan satu-satu.

Dibeberapa paragraf ada yang saya tandai dengan tanda bintang dan di akhir paragraf ada kalimat tambahan yang dibuat miring. Kalimat miring itu adalah pikiran dari Kyubi mengenai hal-hal yang diberi tanda bintang. Semacam keterangan tambahan dalam bentuk komentar nyeleneh heheheh.. . Ini saya buat untuk menunjukan salah satu sifat spirit yang mampu memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus.

Sebagai contoh, ketika sesosok jin tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara menangkap foliot, pikiran lainnya secara bersamaan sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara memasak si foliot, dan bahkan pikiran lainnya lagi malah sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membalas dendam pada master mereka.

Untuk membaca bagian yang seperti ini adalah dengan membaca hingga tanda bintang, pindah ke bagian tambahan yang dibuat miring sesuai dengan jumlah bintang baru lanjutkan ke bagian yang tadi. Atau di lewat saja tanpa dibaca juga bisa. Mungkin untuk sekarang masih agak membingungkan, tapi saya harap kedepannya kalian akan terbiasa karena hal ini akan sering terlihat ketika cerita mengambil sudut pandang Kyubi :p

Tingkatan Spirit dari yang terlemah adalah : Imp Foliot Jin Ifrit Marid

Ada yang lebih lemah dari Imp tapi biasanya malas dipanggil oleh penyihir karena tidak berguna (bahkan imp pun hampir tidak berguna selain untuk berlatih bagi para penyihir pemula atau membuat barang-barang sihir sederhana) dan juga lebih tinggi dari Marid tapi sangat jarang dipanggil karena amat sangat berbahaya dan membutuhkan banyak penyihir tingkat atas untuk melakukannya (Nouda salah satu spirit level ini, yang ada di Kanon cerita Bartimaeus). Bahkan Marid sendiri sangat jarang dipanggil, karena biasanya membutuhkan 2 penyihir tingkat atas untuk memanggilnya.

Ugh panjang banget y penjelasannya. Diusahakan kedepannya akan lebih sederhana setelah terbiasa dengan universe ini ^^

Jika kalian berminat, kalian bisa mendownload ebook Bartimaues di blog saya : .. 2013/07/25/bartimaeus/ (hapus kelebihan titiknya)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^ juga jika masih ada yang kurang jelas dan ingin ditanyakan juga bisa ditulis direview


	3. Rampage

Honton Gommenasai karena hiatus disaat baru 2 chapter.. kemarin saya fokus dulu menyelesaikan skripsi yang terbengkalai cukup lama.. Mulai sekarang akan diusahakan untuk rutin update..

Mayu Tachibana : Hahaha rumit ya.. masih dalam tahap belajar nulis fanfic untuk dibaca oleh umum.. kedepannya akan saya usahakan lebih sederhana..

hqhqhq : sepertinya cara penulisan ini akan tetap dipertahankan, karena sifatnya juga untuk pembeda POV Kyubi yang seekor/seorang/sebuah(?) spirit dengan POV manusia. Seperti yang saya jelaskan Spirit bisa memikirkan banyak hal dalam waktu bersamaan, ini juga dilakukan untuk mempertahankan gaya penulisan POV spirit di novel aslinya (di novel dalam bentuk footnote tapi kalau disini sepertinya malah lebih ribet kalau di taruh di bagian paling bawah, mesti scroll berulang-ulang).. tapi terimakasih atas sarannya

zero & 123 blognya ximple dot wordpress dot com.. nyantumin link dihapus mulu sama ffn-nya

Warning : Sedikit Gore dengan karakter yg berkesan heartless (hey it's bout spirit/demons, nothing i can do bout that :p)

Chapter 3

Rampage

Naruto POV

Beberapa menit sebelumnya..

'_Bocah, sadarlah!'_ sebuah suara halus mengusik tidurku.

'_Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkanku istirahat barang sekejap?'_ ujarku dengan rasa kesal. '_Kalian baru selesai menyiksaku tadi, dan sekarang ingin memulainya lagi? Kalian benar-benar gigih. Gigih dan bodoh. Meski kalian menyiksaku hingga mati, rahasia keberadaan artifak itu...'_

'_Bodoh, aku bukan para penyiksamu. Aku adalah spirit yang dikirim ke sini untuk membebaskanmu,'_ potong suara itu lagi.

'_Pasti Shikamaru dan Hinata, mungkin juga Kiba yang mengirimu. Mereka sungguh baik,' _ujarku tanpa bisa menutupi rasa terharu ketika teringat ketiga orang itu._ 'Tapi sudah terlambat. Tidak bisakah kau lihat keadaanku? Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama tanpa perawatan medis, yang aku yakin tidak bisa kaulakukan selagi sibuk bertarung melawan para penjaga.' _

'_Ya benar, bahkan jika seandainya aku tidak harus bertarung dengan para penjaga, aku tidak bisa memberikan bantuan medis apa pun padamu. Dan sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat keadaanmu saat ini,' _ujar si spirit. '_Aku terikat dengan jiwamu bocah.'_

'_Terikat dengan jiwaku? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak sedang berada di dalam lingkaran pentragram,' _ujarku hampir tidak percaya, tapi jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, semuanya lebih masuk akal. Suara si spirit tidak berasal dari indra pendengaranku, tapi lebih seperti suara dari dalam pikiranku sendiri. Dan aku dapat dengan lancar bercakap-cakap dengannya, padahal bahkan untuk menggerakan mulutku terasa hampir mustahil.

'_Aku sendiri tidak terlalu paham, ini pengalaman pertama ku juga berikatan dengan jiwa seorang bocah. Tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada membahas mekanisme sihir. Aku harus segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini,' _ujar si spirit.

'_Mengeluarkanku? Bagaimana caranya?'_ tanyaku penasaran.

'_Kau harus mengijinkanku mengendalikan tubuhmu. Sisanya aku yang urus,' _jawab si spirit sedikit tidak sabaran.

'_Hmm.. baiklah, terserahmu saja,' _ujarku.

'_Begitu saja? Tidak ada argumen apa pun? Kau tidak takut tubuhmu ku ambil alih?' _ujar spirit dengan sedikit terkejut.

'_Jika benar Shikamaru yang mengirimmu maka ia pasti telah memikirkan segalanya dengan cermat,'_ ujarku santai.

'_Baguslah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai...'_

Kyubi POV

Aku harus bergegas. Suara derap langkah dan beberapa kepakan sayap para penjaga mulai terdengar dari arah tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Aku segera melontarkan mantra perintang ke arah tangga itu, sekedar untuk memberi waktu untukku berpikir.

Jika dilihat dari tembok yang sedikit melengkung serta arah datangnya para penjaga, aku bisa menerka bahwa posisiku berada di lantai atas sebuah penjara yang berbentuk menara. Penjara tipe kuno, yang biasanya kuat dalam menahan serangan dari luar. Untunglah aku menyerang dari dalam penjara.

Kusentuh tembok penjara, untuk memastikan keberadaan sihir pelindung. Tidak terasa apa-apa. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku.

Kulontarkan mantra penghancur yang cukup kuat ke arah tembok dan langsung menghancurkannya. Udara malam pun langsung menerpa kulit, dan setelah kepulan debu ledakan sirna, bisa kulihat langit malam yang cerah dan bertabur bintang. Beberapa spirit berwujud gargoyle yang tengah berjaga di udara malam tampak terkejut dengan ledakan yang kutimbulkan. Ini kesempatanku untuk menyerang mereka sebelum pulih dari keterkejutan.

Tanpa ancang-ancang, aku melompat dan hendak berubah menjadi garuda sebelum sadar ada yang salah. _Aku tidak bisa bertransformasi ketika berada di dalam tubuh manusia dan sekarang dengan sialnya aku terjun bebas dari ketinggian sekitar 20 lantai. _Aku mungkin bisa bertahan, tapi tidak dengan tubuh bocah yang kutumpangi.

Dalam kepanikan kulihat enam gargoyle melesat kearahku dari atas. _Brengsek_. Dan tiga lainnya melesat dari arah bawah. _Bagus_.

Kulontarkan mantra peledak ke atas, membuat formasi enam gargoyle itu berantakan saat menghindarinya. Mantra itu juga memberiku gaya dorong yang cukup kuat, membuatku seakan melesat ke arah para penyerang yang berada di bawah. Kujulurkan tangan kananku dan berhasil menangkap penyerang yang berada di tengah tepat di wajahnya. Kuputar kaki dan berhasil menendang penyerang yang berada di sebelah kiri. Akan tetapi penyerang yang berada si sebelah kanan berhasil menjaga jarak dan dengan segera ia melontarkan api dari mulutnya.

Mantra perlindungan sederhana kurapalkan untuk melindungi tangan kiriku, yang kugunakan untuk menepis lontaran api itu. Mantra perlindunganku pecah, tapi berhasil mengubah arah lontaran api tersebut. Kurapalkan mantra peledak di tangan kanan ku, membuat kepala penyerang yang tengah kupegang hancur, dan kembali memberiku daya dorong, kali ini ke arah atas.

Di tengah pergulatan itu , enam gargoyle tadi berhasil mencapai jarak tembak dan mulai melontarkan berbagai mantra ke arahku. Dengan ketangkasan luar biasa, kurapalkan belasan mantra perlindungan untuk menangkis serangan itu. Tapi jarak ku ke tanah di bawah semakin mengecil.

Mengabaikan serangan dari atas, dan memasrahkannya pada beberapa mantra pelindung yang tersisa, kubalikan badan dan melontarkan matra peledak yang cukup kuat ke arah tanah. Terjadi ledakan yang keras dan menghempaskanku yang berada di udara beberapa meter dan dengan begitu berhasil menghindari beberapa serangan yang menembus mantra perlindungan. Serangan itu menghantam tanah di sekitar tempat di mana kulontarkan mantra penghancur tadi, menambah kerusakan yang telah kutimbulkan.

Aku terguling-guling di tanah beberapa meter jauhnya. Syukurlah upayaku mengurangi gaya jatuhku cukup berhasil. Paling tidak tubuh si bocah tidak hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memberi selamat pada diriku sendiri akan keberhasilan ini.

Delapan gargoyle yang berada di atas bergegas melesat ke arahku. Dan sekitar sepuluh penjaga lagi datang dari arah lubang di tembok. Rupanya mereka telah berhasil menyingkirkan mantra perintangku.

Kumanfaatkan jeda waktu yang hanya sebentar untuk merapalkan matra pelindung, yang kali ini cukup kuat di sekujur tubuh. Dan tepat ketika aku menyelesaikannya para penyerang telah kembali berada di jarak tembak dan mulai melontarkan mantra ke arahku. Pertempuran dimulai kembali.

Berada di atas tanah dan tidak dalam keadaan panik, aku bisa bertarung dengan lebih baik. Mereka mungkin berdelapan belas, tapi mereka hanya jin dan foliot, bukan tandingan bagi ifrit seperti ku.

Kulontarkan mantra peledak secara simultan, beberapa lemah dan beberapa lebih kuat. Yang lebih lemah dan lebih cepat untuk dirapalkan kugunakan untuk menghalau atau merubah arah serangan yang datang. Yang lebih kuat kugunakan untuk menghantam para penyerang. Dan taktik ini cukup berhasil, tiga jin dan delapan foliot hancur menyisakan delapan penyerang.

Aku merasakan kepanikan dari para penyerang. Serangan mereka makin brutal dan tidak teratur, yang justru menguntungkan bagiku. Tiga penyerang lagi berhasil kuhancurkan. Lima yang tersisa menjerit dan kabur. Mereka cukup pintar rupanya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai memperhatikan sekeliling.

Penjara itu terdiri tiga menara yang mengapit sebuah gedung. Sebuah tembok besar dan kokoh mengelilingi ketiga menara dan gedung itu. Dan aku berada disebuah halaman berbatu antara tembok dan gedung tadi. Sebuah kubah sihir yang berpendar melingkupi seluruh kompleks penjara, menjaga adanya serangan dari luar. Sepertinya mereka cukup yakin akan kekuatan kubah sihir itu sehingga tembok-tembok penjara tidak dilengkapi dengan mantra perlindungan yang mumpuni.

Pengamatanku terusik oleh suara deru ratusan kepakan sayap. Rupanya para penyihir telah memutuskan bahwa spirit penjaga yang tersisa tidak cukup untuk menangkapku dan kini tengah memanggil bala bantuan. Sesaat kemudian ratusan imp berhamburan dari arah menara yang berada di belakang gedung, menutupi langit malam dengan berbagai warna kelam. Melihat itu, aku hanya menyeringai, _jadi disana kalian bersembunyi rupanya_.

Aku segera berlari ke arah menara di mana para penyihir penanggung jawab penjara bersembunyi.

Imp-imp itu bergerombol datang kearahku, hanya untuk menemui ajal terpanggang menjadi debu dalam mantra kobaran api yang kusebarkan. Bahkan sebenarnya tanpa mantra kobaran api pun mereka takkan mampu menembus perisai pelindungku. Ini kulakukan semata-mata hanya untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Strategi standar, beberapa penyihir memanggil ratusan imp untuk mengulur waktu serta menyamarkan pendar aktivitas sihir yang berasal dari penyihir yang lebih kuat yang tengah bekerja sama mempersiapkan pemanggilan spirit level atas yang memakan lebih banyak waktu. Strategi ini pasti akan berhasil jika menghadapi serangan pasukan foliot atau jin, tapi tidak untuk ifrit.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik aku berhasil mencapai pintu masuk menara, yang dengan segera kurobohkan. Aku masuk ke dalam dan langsung merapal mantra penghancur yang sangat kuat dan segera kulontarkan ke atas. Terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang menggetarkan seluruh menara. Separuh menara hancur hingga bagian paling atas. Ledakan itu sepertinya berhasil membunuh beberapa penyihir karena jumlah imp diluar berkurang drastis. Ledakan itu juga pasti berhasil menghancurkan pentagram yang digambar dilantai. Metode yang praktis dan amat sederhana bukan?

Aku pun segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju karah para penyihir. Mereka sekarang pasti dalam keadaan shock dan mudah untuk di intimidasi. Dan dugaanku benar rupanya. Saat aku memasuki ruangan para penyihir, mereka tampak tengah terduduk lemas dengan muka yang pucat pasi. Oh, sangat menggemaskan.

Kuangkat seorang penyihir pada kerahnya, dan kutiupkan mantra angin penyiksa ke mulutnya. Penyihir itu tampak hendak menjerit tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Penyihir itu meronta-ronta dengan liar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Aku terkekeh dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan, hanya untuk menggeliat beberapa saat dan akhirnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kulirik para penyihir yang tersisa, yang jumlahnya empat orang untuk memastikan efek yang kuharapkan.

Kudekati seorang penyihir lagi, yang langsung mundur ketakutan. Ia terus mundur hingga akhirnya terhalang tembok.

"Tolong, tolong ampuni hamba..," cicit si penyihir dengan iba.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sambil tetap dengan perlahan berjalan kearahnya. Saat tepat berada di depannya ia menjerit dengan panik dan kemudian terunduk sambil mengiba-iba. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu.

"Tenanglah sobat," ujarku sambil jongkok dan memegang pundaknya. "Aku ke sini hanya ingin meminta sedikit bantuan. Maukah kamu melakukannya?"

"Apa pun.. apa pun hamba lakukan, asal ampuni hamba.." isak si penyihir.

"Baiklah, aku hanya meminta kalian menyingkirkan kubah sihir diluar sana untuk sementara waktu, bisakah kau lakukan itu?" tanyaku penuh kehangatan.

"Tentu bisa tuanku, tentu bisa," ujar penyihir itu lagi.

"Dan setelah itu aku minta kalian mengantarku hingga gerbang keluar, karena aku ingin pulang dengan kenangan manis dari sahabat-sahabat baikku di sini," ujarku. Well itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hal ini kulakukan hanya untuk memastikan mereka tidak bertindak nekat saat aku berjalan keluar.

"Baik tuanku," ujar si penyihir. Ia mulai merapalkan mantra, dan seiring rapalan mantranya, Kuba sihir diluar mulai memudar dan hilang.

Well, misi penyelamatan berhasil.

Bersambung


End file.
